onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pandawarrior/Introducing the Devil Fruit Super Tournament
Hey all, I'd like to introduce the Devil Fruit super tournament, a tournament, where every named Devil Fruit, be it canon or filler, logia or zoan, paramecia or video game, will fight against each other, in order to determine the most popular devil fruit. Feel free to leave any comments and suggestions below. Format: Group stages * 7 groups of 9, 1 group of 8 * the top 4 in each group will advance to the next round * Groups will stay open for 1 day each. * Voting will be done in poll-format * The groups were drawn randomly. * In the event of a tie for the 4th place, a special 1v1 poll will be included in the following group, or, if the tie occurs in Group H in the group itself. 'Knock-out stages:' * After the groups follows a round of 32 man, single elimination, knock-out tournament, which will again be drawn randomly. * To prevent excessive cheating, the voting system changes after the round of 32, you'll vote with your comments, i.e. "Jinbe: I vote for the Yomi Yomi no Mi" '' * You may only vote once, and your vote may not contain anything but your vote, no, ''"Jinbe: I'll vote for the Yomi Yomi no Mi, because I love it so so so much! IT'S SO AWESOME!", those votes will not be counted. * In the event of a tie, the poll will be extended by 1 day. 'Schedule:' * Group A: 27.06.2011 * Group B: 28.06.2011 * Group C: 29.06.2011 * Group D: 30.06.2011 * Group E: 04.07.2011 * Group F: 06.07.2011 * Group G: 06.07.2011 * Group H: 07.07.2011 * Ro32: TBA Groups 'Group A ' *Inu Ino no Mi: Model Jackal *Magu Magu no Mi *Hito Hito no Mi *Hie Hie no Mi *Bara Bara no Mi *Choki Choki no Mi *Kage Kage no Mi *Uma Uma no Mi *Pika Pika no Mi ---- 'Group B ' *Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Bison *Toge Toge no Mi *Baku Baku no Mi *Horu Horu no Mi *Yami Yami no Mi *Gura Gura no Mi *Tori Tori no Mi; Model Falcon *Ushi Ushi no Mi: Model Giraffe *Ino Ino no Mi: Model Wolf ---- 'Group C ' *Noro Noro no Mi *Gomu Gomu no Mi *Mogu Mogu no Mi *Woshu Woshu no Mi *Awa Awa no Mi *Mera Mera no Mi *Sube Sube no Mi *Doru Doru no Mi *Tori Tori no Mi: Model Eagle ---- 'Group D ' *Mane Mane no Mi *Kama Kama no Mi *Noko Noko no Mi *Mini Mini no Mi *Suna Suna no Mi *Hebi Hebi no Mi: Model, Anaconda *Gero Gero no Mi *Yomi Yomi no Mi *Samu Samu no Mi ---- 'Group E ' *Zou Zou no Mi *Ame Ame no Mi *Numa Numa no Mi *Kilo Kilo no Mi *Fuwa Fuwa no Mi *Suke Suke no Mi *Pasa Pasa no Mi *Beri Beri no Mi *Hito Hito no Mi: Model Daibutsu ---- 'Group F ' *Atsu Atsu no Mi *Hiso Hiso no Mi *Goe Goe no Mi *Horo Horo no Mi *Nemu Nemu no Mi *Goro Goro no Mi *Mero Mero no Mi *Neko Neko no Mi, Model Leopard *Kachi Kachi no Mi ---- 'Group G ' *Shari Shari no Mi *Ami Ami no Mi *Supa Supa no Mi *Nikyu Nikyu no Mi *Sabi Sabi no Mi *Mato Mato no Mi *Bomu Bomu no Mi *Moku Moku no Mi *Bane Bane no Mi ---- 'Group H ' *Ori Ori no Mi *Hana Hana no Mi *Hebi Hebi no Mi: Model, King Cobra *Doku Doku no Mi *Ino Ino no Mi: Model, Dachshund *Toro Toro no Mi *Goro Goro no Mi *Doa Doa no Mi Yours Truly, 16:05, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts